


Wine and Donuts

by HaruHaru_17



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: Ryuu had accidentalHe bought a wine donut instead of strawberry donutWell atleast he has twins that he will eat him up
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 10





	Wine and Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR ERO ERO BEAST OF TRIGGER😀😀😀

it was an accident it was really an accident that he instead buying strawberry donuts for his boyfriends, he bought Strawberry wine donuts. IT _was_ a honest mistake for him that he brought that kind of flavored Donuts.

"How can i fix this?." Ryuu face palms from the situation he is in, it was slightly (eternally) his fault.

Now he is facing his worst nightmares or you can also make it dream elsewhere. A drunk Tenn and Riku who are making out on the sofa, clothes scattered on the floor and bare naked twins.

"Mhhm Tenn-nii.."He moaned, Tenn kissing him roughly on the lips he makes it more erotic by pinching Riku's nipple.

"Hyaa-! Tenn-nii!."He jerked off on the pleasant touch of Tenn pinching his nipple while he was kissing him roughly on the lips, lips twirling inside of there mouths, moans are louder that can be very pleasant on their ears

Now Ryuu is gazing the twins, seeing them kiss infront of him and hearing both of their cute moan was turning Ryuu on.

The twins stop on their activities they both look at Ryuu with flushed face because of their drunken state, Ryuu blushed and tried to avert his gaze on the twins but he couldn't help look at their ass. It was plump and juicy, the twins stand and walks to the direction where Ryuu is standing in. Ryuu didn't move or flinch from his place he was waiting for the twins to aproach him and seduce him.

And they did.

"Nee Tsunashi-san~." Riku called him sexily as he trails his fingers on Ryuu's body down to his crotch."I know you want me and Tenn-nii to suck you off~."He gropes into Ryuu's crotch causing him to moan softly.

"Hey Riku i think he wants it."Tenn says while he caressed Ryuu's body.

Ryuu was dizzy because he was receiving pleasure from the twins he might be enjoying this but-

He wants more of it.

Ryuu unbuckles his pants which sends the twins into a surprised expression, Tenn and Riku helps Ryuu to undress by unbuttoning his shirt, when Ryuu is fully naked he goes to the kitchen to find something on the kitchen cabinets. When he opens it he spotted a whip cream bottle he smirked from his idea as he grabs it from the cabinet.

This will be fun.

* * *

Gaku arrives at the apartment at night tired from the work from his grandfather's Soba Shop when he goes upstairs he heard something.

"Hyaa-! Tsunashi-san~."

It was Nanase's voice.

Gsku opens the door and he saw..

Ryuu fucking Riku on fours and Tenn sucking Riku's cock.

Gaku smirks

Well happy birthday to you Ryuu because im gonna join in.


End file.
